


Silence

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, But also, Crossover, Doctor Who/Harry Potter - Freeform, Gen, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Freeform, Master of the hallows Harry, The Silence, and stuff, confusing i guess, magic bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the silence was unpleasant, a promise of what was to happen or a comfort after what had taken place, the pause between his aunt seeing him for the first time and the shriek of horror that started a tumble of years and years of locked cupboards and darkness.</p><p>But at the times it was most uncomfortable, it could also be the most comforting. Silence attached itself to Harry as he walked in front of the whole school and took his place on the sorting stool, full of feeling a silent companion as Harry looked across the hall, at all the expectant faces before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

\---

Silence is something that has followed Harry around all of his life, it was a heartbeat between his mothers death and Voldemort's down fall. 

Sometimes the silence was unpleasant, a promise of what was to happen or a comfort after what had taken place, the pause between his aunt seeing him for the first time and the shriek of horror that started a tumble of years and years of locked cupboards and darkness.

But at the times it was most uncomfortable, it could also be the most comforting. Silence attached itself to Harry as he walked in front of the whole school and took his place on the sorting stool, full of feeling a silent companion as Harry looked across the hall, at all the expectant faces before him. 

But as easily as silence could consume him, it could also be ripped away. He was surrounded by lions, loud and colourful in nature, where there was no room for silence, only colour and sound and people. Harry hated the noise that followed the bright red and gold of the lions robes, even at night there was never any real silence in the common room. There was never a moment anyone was still and quiet, and because of this there was never anywhere he could go to for silence, no comfortable dark corner, no place to escape to. Harry sometimes felt he had lost a friend when he was surrounded by the noise and the rush of the magical school, stolen away from him in a rush of red hair and twin smiles, impatient frowns and Hermione's rushed words, Ron stole away the peace even when he ate with no regard to others around him. 

As easily as silence was stolen for him, it could be returned, as he wondered the hallways at night under the warmth of his fathers invisibility cloak, wrapped tightly in the familiar lack of sound he was peaceful. Silence was a ghost unlike the ones that glided near silently through the castle, a protector that spoke more than words, something that could never be interpreted differently than it was meant to. 

For Harry silence was the only constant he could find, in the final breaths of his friends and family or the glares thrown his way, it was something he understood, it was something he ruled, it was the only thing he could turn to and completely understand. 

The silence was a part of him, easily forgotten as people turned away. Happening so quickly and often Harry hardly noticed people starting to forget he was there, the hallows had that effect on many of their past masters, leaving them unsure how they aged, oblivious to the passing of time as they drifted through their on worlds. 

For Harry, their true master, they moulded themselves to his desires, yo be forgotten would be freedom, to be silent was to be safe, those desires were unspoken themselves, leaving the powers unable to do more than act impulsively and effect those that served their master, the reapers, collectors of souls soon saw the effects of their masters desires and conformed to his ideas. 

They were silent, they were forgotten without a second look, they were the ting that went bump in the night, they were the ting you saw out of the corner of your eye, the idea whispered to you in your sleep, they were the silence. 

\---


End file.
